Aqua Erebus
Aqua Erebus (アクア エレバス, Akua Erebasu), known moreso as the historical figure Lady Ventus (レディーブンタス, Redii Buntasu), is a human from an alternate world, in which she was close to Azazel, eventually marrying him and having a daughter named Haemera Erebus, however, due to circumstance, the two became antagonistic towards one another which erupted into full-blown battles, wwhich resulted in Aqua herself being killed twice, but managing to come back twice as well. However, thanks to her magic, she managed to escape into a new timeline, followed by her subtlety implemented herself into human history, until she eventually died of old age, leaving behind the Azrael Grimoire (アズラエル魔道書, Azuraeru Madōsho) which helped further place her in the history of Earth Land as the Wizard of Terra (魔道士のテラ, Madōshi no Tera), using her book to garner followers, the few she could muster, and play out her ressurection and eventual return to the modern era. Known for never staying down and somehow always returning, her legacy persisted through the centuries, allowing her to return with three followers on her side, although her true goal is to simply "prove a point" to Azazel. Aqua claims herself to be a "scientist mage", thus insists on continually experimenting and studying, something which Azazel is also quite known for, albeit with different views and approaches to their respective end goals. Appearance Aqua is an attractive woman, possessing a slender and tall figure, with shoulder length light dark hair, covering her nape, and with bangs spread to the sides, as well as light, smooth skin, and medium-sized breasts. She possess golden eyes with black pupils, and is always seen with pink lipstick, as well as a visible mole, a "beauty mark", underneath her right eye. Azazel comments that her presence, accompanied by her expressions, always gave off a very "heavy and authoritarian" vibe, as if he was facing someone of a higher position than him, her calm expressions, which rarely ever faltered, being enough to change the atmosphere of a situation, made more evident by her smooth talking and use of words. Aqua is known for wearing many kinds of clothing, but almost all follow a similar sorcerer theme. Her first attire is a long purple fur coat, the back split into two strands, striped in the front, becoming extremely revealing as a result, essentially showing off her entire stomach, as well as a generous amount of cleavage, to the point that most of her breasts are visible from the front, and a pair of shorts, as well as high long boots, all purple in color, except the fur collar being white. Her other known attire is essentially the same, except being black in color, with the collar being spread and pointy, more akin to a wizard's coat as a result, with the back of the coat being only a single coat, rather than split in half. In addition, she wears white boots, and with long socks, possessing holes on the sides, three on each one, as well as three heart-shaped buttons on the left side of the top, as well as detached sleeves, exposing her shoulders. According to Aqua, this attire is much more fitting for a "magus' garb", despite the differences between it and her previous attire are minor. However, Aqua does possess an attire more fitting for public appearances, a casual attire, one could say. It is a single piece of clothing, taking a look akin to a dress, being black and white in coloring, but also being like a long coat, almost cape-like, reaching down past her ankles, as well as wearing matching black and white boots. Personality Equipment Azrael Grimoire (アズラエル魔道書, Azuraeru Madōsho) Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Magical Abilities Pneuma Rune Magic Trivia *The Azrael Grimoire is named after Azrael, the Angel of Death, whose name means "Help of God". Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Character